


Alderaanian Nights

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Eckard's a bit of a jerk, Multi, cassian is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: How did Fenn Rau's grandparents meet?





	1. The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Mando Pups and Unsung Heroes are two separate AUs but the story's still the same for these two ^^

Hebi Rau sighed as she watched her twins cast skeptical looks at each other before looking at her. “You want us to guard some Alderaanian noble?” Cedric asked dubiously as Conrad leaned against his brother with that judging look he inherited from his father.

“Yes, payment varies on how long you’re on this job and Cassian Thul is quite well-known for being very generous with who he hires.” Hebi responded as she grinned at the pair. “Unless you want Montross to take it.”.

“Double pay for two, Sid. Plus Alderaan’s nice this time of the year.” Conrad pointed out as he glared at the door. “And we get away from the brat for a while.”.

“Alderaanians, Conrad.” Cedric pointed out which earned a shrug from the slightly younger twin.

“So? We mind our manners and we’ll be fine.”.

“But why us then?”.

“Clan Rau’s reputation precedes us, sweetheart.” Hebi answered with an amused tone as she looked back down at her paperwork.

“What’s the noble’s name?” Conrad asked as a hologram popped on the desk of a young woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes, which caused Hebi’s eldest to move forward a bit to get a better look.

 

“Countess Sarna Thul.”


	2. Thul

Sarna quietly stared out the window as she listened to her mother and uncle argue back and forth about the assassination attempts, watching as a rather strangely designed ship flew towards the spaceport within the city.

“We obviously can’t trust any Alderaanian to protect her and some mercenaries are easily swayed by credits!” Cassian said stubbornly as he walked over to Sarna and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Mandalorians are an honor-bound people, and I’ve done my research. Clan Rau’s primary duty is that of bodyguards for their leader and clan chiefs,”

“You’re just going to get more people killed, Uncle. I can handle this.” Sarna said quietly as she looked up at the man wearily.

“Sarna, this is why I hired these two lads. You can’t kill a Mandalorian easily, you can beat up but it just pisses them off.”.

“Language!” Mother snapped at Cassian who glared right back at her.

“As the Duke of House of Thul, I am allowed to use any crass language I prefer, Emese.” Cassian stated as he slipped into his ‘do-not-question-me’ tone. “I would like to implore that you speak to your brother about these assassinations attempts on _your_ daughter.”.

“I am waiting to hear back from Dragan.” Mother snipped back as she stood from her spot. “If you’d excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.”.

Sarna watched as the older woman stormed out of the room, which left the duo alone. “Uncle, I…..”.

“Ah, ah, ah, not another word.” Cassian said as he proceeds to ruffle her hair. “I raised you, sweetheart. I may not be your father by birth, but I am so through choice. I’ll be damned if I failed both you and Isaac by letting somebody kill you.”.

“But Mandalorians?”.

“Oh, once you get through their warrior-like ways, they’re quite a delightful lot!”.


	3. The Escort

Eckard quietly waited as the Mandalorians disembarked their ship, and watched as two very tall mountains of men walked down the ramp, apparently bickering back and forth with each other in their own native tongue.

Eckard approached with the two handmaidens in tow and cleared his throat politely which caused matching t-shaped visors to look towards the trio coldly, albeit the red one was tilted curiously. “Good day to you both, I’m Eckard Thul. I will be your escort.” Eckard greeted, albeit slowly so they could understand him.

“Why are you speaking to us like we’re toddlers?” The Mandalorian in dark, storm blue armor asked gruffly.

“I apologize, I assume you didn’t know Basic.” Eckard said quickly and nervously as the duo stared at them.

“Mandalorians have been speaking fluent Basic for centuries now.” The Mandalorian in red remarked dryly. “I actually know a fair amount of Sy Bisti too.”.

“Would you please just start escorting us?” The first Mandalorian inquired. “Time is money, and that countess of yours is still at risk.”.

“Right, yes. This way, please.” Eckard said as he began to lead them away from their ship. “C-Could you please remove your helmets?”.

“No.” The pair answered in unison.

“Why not?”.

“Isn’t obvious, sir? We can’t have the assassins knowing who the Mandalorians are.” One of the servant girls, a bold one named Adela, stated as she smiled at the men. “It offers these two an advantage.”.

“Smart lass.” One of the Mandalorians remarked. “Rather keep a low profile for the moment.”.

Eckard resisted the urge to scoff at that, to think these two ruffians could keep a low profile with their size.


	4. Alderaan

Cedric partially listened as the idiot of an escort continued to babble on about how they should properly greet the Duke, that speeder ride had been near insufferable but Adela and Tessa were a riot with giving commentary on the various places they had passed on the way to the estate.

“And you will await the Duke’s audience within his private study, which is here.” Thul said as he opened the door and stepped aside to let the pair in. “Do not leave this room, do not touch anything and mind your manners.”.

“Don’t worry, we’ve been adults for the last six years and our mama taught us manners,” Conrad assured the man, which caused him to huff and leave the two alone. “Wow, talk about having a stick up your ass.”.

“Probably hasn’t gotten laid in a while.” Cedric remarked as he slipped his helmet off to smirk at Conrad, who chuckled while his brother attempted to fix his helmet hair.

“You’re one to talk.”.

“Shut up.”.

Conrad quietly walked over to the picture windows and looked out into the scenery before knocking on the glass. “Nice view, but it looks like this has been reinforced.”.

“He’s not an idiot,” Cedric stated as he went over to join his brother. “This is going to be a fun job.”.

“Wanna see how long it takes me to drive Eckard crazy?”.

Cedric let out a chuckle and nod. “I’d pay to see it too.”.


	5. The Duke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are for _Mando'a_.

Conrad sighed as he leaned back against the wall and watched as his elder brother played with the datachip in his hand, they’d been waiting nearly two hours now. “Time is money, that duke’s already nearly two hours late, I don’t see why Ma wanted us to take this job.” Cedric remarked as the door slid open to reveal a man in his early forties with salt-and-pepper hair and a warm smile, as well as being garbed in clothing that marked him as a noble.

“I apologize for the wait, gentleman.” The man said as he walked in and bowed his head. “Please be assured you will be paid for that time you had to wait. I assume you are the Mandalorians I hired, might I inquire your names?”.

“Conrad Rau.” Conrad said as he stepped forward to take care of the talking and offered his hand to the duke. “This here’s my twin, Cedric. He’s kinda shy.”.

“I see.” The duke says as he accepted Conrad’s hand. “I am Duke Cassian Thul, I assume you would like additional details about protecting Countess Sarna Thul?”.

“That would be quite helpful, sir.” Conrad answered which caused the duke to nod as he released the younger man’s hand.

“How much do you lads know about our politics?” The duke walked over to his desk and turned to face them then leaned back against the desk, which resulted in the brothers exchanging looks. “Not much, hmm? That’s all right, I am aware your people have their own unique politics.”.

“We do.” Cedric confirms. “Far more civilized then you’d think too.”.

“I don’t doubt it and please ignore my cousin.” Thul said cheerfully as he looked at them with an underlining wariness. “There have been several assassination attempts on my niece in the last six days. In total, there’s been twenty-eight in the last three weeks.”.

Conrad let out a low whistle at that while Cedric stepped forward to join his brother. “Damn, somebody really wants her dead.” Conrad remarked as he nudged his brother. _“Betcha it’s another noble, vod.”._

_“Hence outside protection. Who better then Mando’ade?”._

_“Clan Rau no less. You were right, he’s not an idiot.”._

Cedric nod. “Any guesses as to who, Duke Thul?” Cedric inquired patiently and switching back to Basic.

“A few, but nothing concrete.” The Duke answered patiently as he tapped his fingers. “I’m still waiting to hear back from my brother-in-law. The Countess is my brother’s only child and my daughter by marriage. You must understand that I’m not doing this over trying to protect our line, it’s……”

“You don’t need to explain, we understand what your intention is.” Cedric stated warmly. “And we’re always up for a challenge.”.

“So, you’ll take the job?”.

“We haven’t left yet, have we?”.


	6. The Countess

Sarna Thul turned her attention to the entrance of the sitting room as her uncle entered with a pair of Mandalorians who were both giants of the same height, the one on the left carried himself as if he was of noble birth with his armor reminding Sarna of a thunderstorm while the one on the right carried himself with a bit more ease, and wore armor that was painted red with a particular swirling grey pattern on his gauntlets and other pieces of armor that reminded her of wisps of fog or smoke.

“Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my step-daughter and niece, Countess Sarna Thul.” Uncle said fondly as he gave her a warm smile while she stood and approached the group. “Sarna, these are the Mandalorians I hired to protect you.”.

Sarna watched as the one in red slipped his helmet off to reveal a Human male roughly the same age as her, with bright red hair and warm forest green eyes,

 

* * *

 

“Countess, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Conrad said as he bowed politely, just as his mama had taught him. “The gentleman with me is my twin brother, Cedric. Don’t mind him and his lack of formalities, he’s just naturally shy with new people.”.

“Oh?” The countess asked before she smiled slightly at Cedric. “That’s perfectly alright, I wouldn’t blame you at all. Alderaan’s quite different then what you are used to and the people can be quite insufferable.”.

She watched as the two brothers exchanged look which caused her to look towards her uncle with a soft smile. “Uncle, if you’d mind, I’d like to discuss what they’re be doing?” Sarna asked politely.

“Of course, my dear. I’ll have your handmaidens bring snacks.” Uncle said cheerfully as he left the room, and letting the doors slam shut behind him.

“Cedric?” Sarna asked which earned a hum in response. “Could you please remove your helmet?”.

The gentle giant did so to reveal a strong resemblance to his brother, but there was something off about him that she couldn’t quite place yet she was well aware of the flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

“You both are free to speak freely as you wish.” Sarna stated as she brushed off her dress. “So long as you know common sense and remember the manners that I hope your mother taught you.”.

“We’ll keep that in mind, Countess.” Cedric answered politely which caused her to smile at them and gestured towards the empty seats.

“Please, have a seat. And you may call me Sarna if you’d like.” Sarna said which caused the brothers to exchange uncertain looks with each other. “I’m not one for titles.”.

“How about when we’re in private like this?” Cedric offers as he shifted in his seat. “As you said, Co -- Ah, Sarna, our manners and all that.”.

“Yes, of course.” Sarna answered as there was a knock on the door. “You may enter!”.

Two of her handmaidens, Adela and Lana, quietly entered the room with a tray each. “Hello again, miss.” Conrad greeted Adela with a warm smile. “I don’t believe I caught your name earlier.”.

“Adela Celchu.” Adela answered cheerfully. “I am Countess Thul’s most trusted handmaiden.”.

Lana quietly set her tray down and went to leave. “I do wish you would recall they’re merely supposed to drop this off then return to our normal duties, Adela.” Lana muttered under her breath, it truly was a shame that she was so inclined to obey Mother.

“You may return to your duties, Lana, but Adela isn’t wrong. Her duty is to stay by my side.” Sarna said in a rather stern manner which caused Lana to freeze. “I would like to remind you that are not her supervisor, Astrid and I are. So please do return to your duties.”.

“Yes, m’lady.” Lana answered primly then departed the room and shut the doors behind her.

“Now, where were we?”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this ^^


End file.
